


I'll be waiting

by Chisie



Series: I can be your guardian angel [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, Feels, Love Confessions, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23611525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chisie/pseuds/Chisie
Summary: Leigh reminisces the countless experiences they've gone through together.
Relationships: Han/Leigh
Series: I can be your guardian angel [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699525





	I'll be waiting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [epinephrine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/epinephrine/gifts).



_Love was as natural as breathing and it's such a beautiful, greedy thing.  
At first, I tried hard; at first, I tasted sadness.   
Then, I felt the bliss engulf me, as though I've finally obtained the most valued treasure, but you told me I was your treasure — like how you were my angel._

* * *

—=☆—

The pale whiteness surrounding him flickered with an oceanic blue tinge, shimmering like starlight dancing upon the water. All around them was a darkness lit up by the frightened bioluminescent plankton swimming in the underwater lake. Leigh felt the magical enchantment holding the ancient ruin sweep by him like the ocean breeze above ground. Crystal blues shone and glittered off the walls as the disturbed water lit up even brighter when Han dipped a hand in, causing a pattern akin to the milky way to appear upon the surface. It was just something of the tranquillity of the water and the beautiful glows of starlight that had taken Leigh's breath away. He’s seen a lot, been to a lot of places, but none were quite as… heavenly as this.

Even if he was drenched like a dog to get here, even though he got frightened by the sea creatures, this… this was Heaven on Earth.

“It is, isn’t it?”

Leigh was startled at Han’s voice occupying the gentle washes of the water against the small shoreline. It was like the rushing sounds of the ocean that you could hear when you placed the conch shell against your ear, soft and enchanting.

“Yeah, it is.”

Soft chuckles accompanied the footsteps that echoed faintly in the cavern. He started into Han's eyes, the hue the deepest aquamarine he's ever seen before. He gently cradled the hesitant hand Han lifted, the salty water cold to his skin, and graced his friend with a lopsided grin. 

"Is this where you always bring your dates? I'll tell you now, I'm not a vegetarian. I don't think I can live with only seaweed." Leigh winked and Han couldn't help but stare at first, before throwing his head back as bubbles of mirth escaped his lips.

"I've only ever brought one person here." Leigh never expected that answer and a spark of jealousy did ignite despite knowing better. Han wound his arms around Leigh tighter, pulling that sweet, comfortable warmth of his lover closer. "And the person's standing right in front of me."

His lips remained pursed, his expression solemn and Han peeked up at him from beneath his eyelashes. It was silent between them, a simple stare-down between a pleading puppy pout and a straight face, before Leigh’s own laughter mingled with Han’s giggles as he buried his face in Han's hair, smelling the forest and floral scent lingering in the locks.

Of course, he knew better.

Leigh leaned into the tightening touch against his waist, chuckling at the icy touch of the damp fingers that had dipped themselves into the water, stepping closer to stand flush against a familiar body. He knew Han was especially quiet, where his actions spoke louder than words, and having been brought here —to this special place— was something this beautiful being would only give him. He dropped his gaze onto Han’s lips, mesmerised time and time again by the smile that seemed oh, so heavenly. With a hitched breath, he slowly lifted a hand to cup that face, his own expression breaking into a grin when Han leaned into his touch; calloused skin and all.

Even if he had to get drenched like a dog on the way here, even though he got frightened by the sea creatures, this... this was worth it.

He was worth it.

* * *

—=☆—

"Would we get to visit again?"

"As long as you wish, we will."

* * *

—=☆—

"Even if I never knew who you really are, I'd still fall in love with you time and time again." A rasped voice murmured in the silence at the clearing pale whiteness. There weren’t the swimming blue hues of the ocean or the shimmering starlight upon the water like he had remembered; there was only the billowing of the crimson curtains in the autumn winds with the white walls in the background.

"When are you coming?" 

A ragged inhale that hurt his lungs, sharp and painful that made him break out into coughing fit.

"I - I miss you."

“I planted tulips in the garden… Can you see?”

"Han..." 

"I don't know if I can wait anymore."

Strong, calloused skin had grown dull over the years with age spots dotting his face as laugh lines etched themselves by his eyes that remained so bright. A bitter, hysterical laugh escaped his lips as dusk painted a dark, warm afterglow in his room. 

"I'm going crazy. I'm dreaming that you're here, my angel." A wrinkled hand slowly and shakily reached up to touch the shadow by the curtain. "You know, I wish I could have helped. I wish I was more than a simple mortal. Then you wouldn't be alone out there."

The hand dropped back to his side as he wheezed another wet laugh. He knew Han had to leave, to fight and to protect—

_Protect me and the other mortals._

He wanted to be by Han's side, to stand tall and strong against the enemy, and if they fell, at least they fell together. 

But Han wouldn't let him. It wasn't _his_ duty.

_Han, you must survive. You still haven't brought me to the elfin bakery you love. The war between the light and dark elves are already over. I want to try their pastries. And I still want to return to the underwater ruins._

Leigh closed his eyes, unknowing that the silhouette _had_ moved closer. In the haziness of his darkness, he remembered their first hug as a couple, the arms tight around his waist as the simple joy literally rolled off them in waves. Han had been smiling tenderly and stroking his wild locks just like he was now. 

"Ah, shit."

Once the dam was opened, everything just came gushing out.

* * *

—=☆—

"Who are you?" Leigh had asked the shorter man whose hair was of the prettiest iridescent purple pink he's ever seen. He seemed young and naive, with a beautiful smile in those robes and he was such an angel.

Angel? He had just met the guy.

"My name's Han. And yours?"

"I'm Leigh. I'll be your guide on this trip to Goldcliff."

* * *

—=☆—

“Then, be my prince.” Leigh had shamelessly suggested.

“And you, my slave?”

“A slave to your heart, sure.”

…

“Why’re you running away, my prince?”

“Can’t you call me by something else?”

“You don’t like being called a prince?”

Han shook his head.

Leigh thought for a moment. “Ah! How about ‘angel’ then?”

“…That’s perfect.”

* * *

—=☆—

"Have you ever been to the golden plains in the east?"

"Isn't that elven territory? There's a war between them right now."

Leigh had traversed many places on the earth but there were a few he had never been; the elven territory for example. There were tales of light and dark elves, the latter being the fallen elves that had rejected the holy light of the elf queen, that were still at war. Although the battles were mostly kept within their territories, it was still no safe zone for a mere mortal like him to visit—magical powers or not.

Han's mouth fell open as a thoughtful expression crossed his features. "There is? Ah, I hadn't known. I faintly remember some delicious pastries there that I thought you'd like. We could go after the war then."

Leigh had remembered being baffled at Han's words because there had been a war between the light and dark elves for _centuries_ now. 

* * *

—=☆—

"Leigh, hold on."

The spellscribe stood up from his position, dropping the cloth on the countertop and wringing his hands of the water, before turning towards Han. "Yes, my angel?"

"You know, right?" 

The tone in Han's voice dampened the lift of Leigh's smile but a wave of warmth filled his soul simultaneously. Holding the fidgeting fingers of the shorter man, he dotingly caressed the knuckles and a delicious blush dotted their owner's cheeks when his soft lips tenderly pressed against them. "Of course, I know. Han," the low voice was pleasurable and reassuring, the warmth breath against his cold skin warm and inviting just like his embrace, " _I know._ I'll wait for you."

They ignored the screams of terror outside the building. This moment was for them, just this very moment, it was their small bubble.

Han's lips twitched upwards. " _I know._ "

* * *

—=☆—

Leigh had waited. He had waited for so long. 

When he reopened his eyes, he bitterly smiled at the shadow in the corner, half hidden by the billowing curtains.

He imagined the purple pink hair dancing in the wind just like the curtains were; the curves of the cloth wide like that beautiful smile; the fabric itself soft like the tender caresses of his fingers upon his skin. 

* * *

—=☆—

For a long time in his life, Leigh hadn't paid much attention to the contrast between black and white as he gave all his attention to transcribing events and penning them down for history, but as he learned more of elves, gods, and the beings they mortals called angels, his world was opened to bigger sights and experiences; that both good and bad demons existed; that kind and evil weren't defined by one's birth.

"Everything is defined by one's choice and actions," Han had said as he allowed the monarch butterfly resting upon his finger to flutter its wings and fly away. He had waved his hand back at the path behind them. "The dark elves, they had allowed us passage through. They're painted as evil creatures of Hell, but are they truly?" 

* * *

—=☆—

Then of course, Leigh had known of Han's true self much later. He had that inkling ever since their adventure in Goldcliff town. Those feathers, the mirages — _Han was an angel._

 _Was_ an angel. 

_Because that guy had to up and die on me._ Leigh bitterly cursed in his mind. _Damnit, Han._

He fisted the blanket, his wrinkled hands shaky and weak. He had known that it would happen. Didn't mean he liked it though.

And Leigh believed; he believed that Han would return no matter what because _it was Han._ The blue necklace resting on his chest felt heavy, its presence pulsing like a heartbeat; it was a reminder and memory of what transpired. So, he waited; waited through the passing of time, through life flourishing and death rising, and he was _still_ waiting. 

He watched the curtains again, smiling through the wet laugh that tickled his lungs. Calling out a name smooth like honey upon his tongue, he unfurled his hand and lifted it as though he was caressing a familiar cheek, hating how it was old and wrinkly and disgusting to touch, but a warm palm clasped it immediately. 

"Never."

The touch was so soft and gentle startled him, a total contrast to his old age. Leigh wheezed and gripped harder, choking on his laughter and tears that ran harder down his creased cheeks. Despite his appearance, his gaze was still full of vitality as life was reignited for that brief moment. There was a kiss to his knuckles, still as tender as Leigh remembered it, just like how _he's_ always done the many times before. 

"Took you long enough to come back. Didn't you miss me?" Leigh sharply breathed in as the words tumbled out, taking a moment to calm his breathing. "I—I missed you."

"I was slow. I'm sorry." A presence loomed over him and this time, Leigh was sure he wasn't actually imagining things as there was a kiss on his forehead and a thumb rubbing his tears away. "Rest well. I'll wait for you to wake up."

"You better... be here when I do."

"I will."

"I... know you will. You're always by my side."

They shared a comfortable silence with the gentle hymns of the autumn winds accompanying them. Soon, there was a flickering glow outside the window and Leigh suddenly saw a blanket of tiny fireballs floating in mid-air with the starless night sky as their backdrop. 

"Are those —"

"Mhmm," came the hum. "fireflies. I couldn't bring you to the ruins and I can't awaken the stars, so they agreed to be your specks of starlight tonight."

Leigh hummed in appreciation at the sight before drinking in the mesmerising sight of those sapphire eyes. As he allowed himself to fall deeper into that gaze, there was regret resisting the pull in every fibre of Leigh's body and soul. Something was holding him back, something needed, something dear. It was like an itch at the back of his head, a nagging feeling that he couldn't pinpoint, and a fog had clouded his heart and mind. It gnawed at him until he heard the sweetest murmur by his ear, the breaths kissing his skin and he was washed with bliss at the tenderness and affection lacing the voice. 

Squeezing the smooth hand holding his with all the little, remaining strength his weary bones had left, he tried to pull it close to kiss the knuckles like his lover had always done. This was Leigh’s first life with Han while the latter had already lived two lives. He was grateful that the angel found him again, that he still came back. He was worried —teeth gritting, lungs choking worried— that Han would have forgotten all about him.

"I... love you too, Han. Wait for me."

Leigh hadn’t known that he was right; Han _did_ lose his memories. He only came back for one reason and that was to find the missing piece of his soul, and when he reached the beacon, he had watched and listened to the aged spellscribe spiral into a sorrowful reminiscence. It triggered a sense of familiarity and created a link to the disjointed and broken memories that flashed in his mind.

A slender finger brushed the wild lock away from Leigh’s forehead and moved down to lightly tap against the dull blue necklace. With their hands still entwined, he carefully pulled out the purple tulip from his sleeve (he hadn’t known why he had to pluck it but now he did) and placed it in Leigh’s other hand, folding the fingers over the stem. Before the light dimmed in those bright eyes, Han smiled and kissed Leigh's forehead one last time as the necklace sparked to life and began to glow a low, fiery blue. 

This time it was his turn.

"I’ll be waiting — always."

* * *

—=☆—

_Love was as natural as breathing and it's such a beautiful, greedy thing._

— _Something I didn't know until I met you—_

_You confuse me; you flip my world upside down._

_But I wouldn't have it any other way. What you gave me was a treasure, a bliss I never knew._

_It was a memory I lost before I found it again._   
_And I wish I could have it like this forever._

_So, time, could you please stop?_

_I don’t want to be separated from my love. I'm his angel._


End file.
